When Darkness falls upon us
by Stars in the Night
Summary: Kotarou has always felt that he hated Tatsuki...facing feelings of adoration towards Tatsuki is new and hard for Kotarou.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N, This will contain Lime's and in further chapters will have serious lemons. **So anti-yaoists do not read, and if you do read and complain. I will not be happy, because I warned you. THIS IS A YAOI FIC! And for those of you who do not know, Tatsuki and Kotarou are cousins, which also makes this a yaoi incest fic…you've been warned**)

**Chapter 1-**Mistaken

Kotarou walked through the rainy streets with a severe frown on his face. The bottom of his school uniform was soaked thoroughly with water and his shoes squelched as he pressed homeward. "Damn it Tatsuki, can you ever be nice?" Tatsuki had taken off on his bike before even offering him a ride. "I swear you knew it would rain, and now you laugh at my _misfortune!_" He grumbled, the last word being stressed more then intended, as he heard the rustling of feathers telling him that, for he had disturbed the birds.

Already home Tatsuki looked sullen, his normal grimace seemed etched even deeper into his face, each line showing more emotion then a normal teenage boy his age could hold. He sighed deeply, running his long thin fingers through the dark locks of hair. _Maybe I should of given Kotarou a ride home…_His thoughts trailed off as he laid back onto his bed. The mattress creaked and he rolled over facing the wall, he closed his eyes trying to forget, to forget the feelings he felt. The rain drops could be heard. They splattered against his window, leaving fat drops where they landed, sliding down slowly to meet their companions gathering about the sill. He could hear the clock ticking…slowly. He welded his eyelids closed even tighter, deeply regretting the fact he didn't give Kotarou the ride, the corners of his lip twitched as he thought about the face his cousin was probably making this very moment. _I never even offered him a ride, though it's pointless to go out now, he's more then halfway home by now._

Though Tatsuki was more then right, for Kotarou was only several blocks from home, it didn't make Kotarou's anger towards his cousin cease. The rain continued to fall, drenching Kotarou with each passing minute. His rather girly blonde hair was now plastered to his forehead with a combination of rain water and a shit load of Yuuto's emergency hair gel. His mind kept flashing back onto Tatsuki though. _What a selfish fuck! He can never be nice…not once…well saving my ass doesn't count! He comes and rescues me, before I even have a chance to rescue myself. He treats me like a baby, how dare he, think that I can't take care of myself? He never gives me the chance…ever…why Tatsuki…why?_ He surprised himself to see that he had walked right up to the front doors of his grandpa's house, completely subconsciously. "Jesus, gotta watch it…what else do I do subconsciously?" He shuttered to think of the possibilities, and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door; he was soaked thoroughly to the bone and was already over dramatizing his whole blowup at Tatsuki. _It'll show him to be a dickface, show--_. His thoughts cut off as the "dickface" opened the door with almost zero emotion displayed on his face.

"Enjoyed the air…did you?" His voice laced with the simple mockery tone, exactly the one used to set off little Kotarou's already out of control anger.

"You ass!" He jumped up and down his hands clenching into tiny fists.

"Careful there, don't wanna exert yourself after you exercise." He leaned against the doorpost, keeping his voice calm, and his face empty of any other possible emotions. Just watching Kotarou explode was enough entertainment for him; he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. "Coming in?" The tone didn't change, only the smallest hint of a smirk could be found on his lips.

Kotarou's face turned bright red and he opened his mouth and closed it several times, before setting on the appropriate words. "You son of a bitch! I would come in but you and your over use of gel, hair are blocking the entrance!" He stood up, trying to accomplish more height then that of his cousin, succeeding only in having Tatsuki turn around and leave him standing there like an idiot balancing on his toes.

"One day while you sleep, I will come into your room and kill you, and your ever lasting ego!" He took a step inside the house and slammed the door behind him, throwing down his backpack and already stripping the outer layers of wet clothing. He bent over unlacing his sneakers and kicking them off, causing several puddles to form around him.

Tatsuki lurked in the doorway dividing the kitchen from the living room, his eyes fixed on Kotarou. _I have always hidden my feelings from you, why should I stop now? Kotarou…you are so dimwitted, is it possible you feel the same? Even if you did, your one of those people who would let the fact of our actual blood relation come into the picture…Kotarou…understand, this isn't easy for me…I have hidden this for so long, behind my mask I wish to be able to hold you instead of drive you away…Kota…_He blinked and averted his gaze from the littler boy trying not to lose his balance while struggling with his other shoe. Tatsuki chuckled softly and scaled the flight of stairs once again heading towards his room. He entered the bedroom, and closed the door softly behind him, sliding the lock into place; he leaned back and closed his eyes again. "Kota…Kota…Kota, you drive me purely insane." He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth, enjoying the simple pleasure of his "dirty" little secret, he was keeping from Kotarou.

Meanwhile, the soaking wet Kotarou had stripped off his shoes, socks, tie, jacket, shirt and pants. Leaving him standing in the doorway with wet boxers on. He grimaced, thinking of the sight he must be, and leaned over scooping up the pile of sopping wet clothing. He walked solemnly through the kitchen trying not to drop a single thing, knowing it would set off his anger and…well angry Kotarou was not a pretty sight. Once up the stairs he turned directly for the laundry room and using one of his feet he maneuvered the dryer open and stuffed the mass of clothing into it, he stepped back, and slammed the door shut. Pressing the start up button, he turned to go and get into some decent clothing, but first he'd get his rant out, and go have at it with Tatsuki.

Seeing the door closed, he pounded his tiny fists against it. "Tatsuki you moron open! O-P-E-N now! Lemme IN!" His fists flew against the door and incidentally Tatsuki decided to open it. Watching the little flare fest, he stepped out of the way as Kotarou flew into the room his fists flailing still. "Tatsukiiiiiiiiiii!" He ended up on the floor, his boxers clinging tightly to his small body, as he rolled over and sat up glaring at Tatsuki from his floor.

The taller of the two still standing, was not prepared to see Kotarou in plain old _wet_ boxers and could feel the blood rushing to his face, it was hot, and he groaned already knowing what was coming, his hands flew to try and casually cover "it"…to late for him though. Kotarou could feel his own face flushing, his eyes already seeing what his dear cousin was trying to hide. "EW! EW, you sick, sick, sick, perverted son of a bitch!" He felt like kicking him, he stood up quickly trying to cover himself to stop Tatsuki from making anything else happen. Tatsuki slammed the door shut, standing in front of it, his face darker red then a ripe tomato. "It-is-not-what-you-think." He hissed in a quiet and deadly tone. His eyes were hard and unforgiving. _Fuck! What if he finds out, it was him who did this…Kota, I love you…maybe…maybe, now you can love me too_. His thoughts went unsaid as Kotarou took a fist and sunk it deep into Tatsuki's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "Let me go." Three simple words, three words to make the happiness Tatsuki felt come crashing down. Tatsuki glared up at Kotarou and didn't move; Kotarou was frightened and blinked rapidly trying to make his own embarrassment disappear.

"Explain…you have five minutes, or I'll-I'll…I'll kill you." He finished his threat lamely, for lack of anything better.

Tatsuki sank onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it over his crotch to avert the ever wandering eyes of Kotarou. "You interrupted me in a bad time. I was simply looking at some pictures of _girls, _and only those of _girls._ Please, if you thought this-" He jabbed his index finger towards his crotch, "-was brought on by you, your in some wild fantasy, the day you excite me, grandpa will lay chicken's eggs." He finished bluntly and looked at Kotarou, serious hurt displayed in his eyes. It hurt him to have to lie to the one he loved, to have to betray him through words, was the worst. Kotarou's eyes wandered through the room looking for the "culprit".

"Funny, I don't _see_ any evidence of that." His back was against the door, his hands firmly glued over himself, not letting Tatsuki see anything else. Tatsuki's eyes flitted around trying to buy time, before having to own up for his own little thoughts.

"I don't have to show you anything! Besides, if I show you them, you'll come and use them for your own sick pleasure. Now GET OUT!" He threw the pillow from his lap at Kotarou hitting him squarely in the face. Kotarou grabbed the pillow before it fell to the ground, throwing it right back at Tatsuki. "Gladly." He opened the door, walked out of it and slammed it shut behind him.

Once in the safety of the hallway Kotarou could feel a heavy blush flow across his face. _You know as well as him, that it wasn't any magazines…he wasn't like that until you stood up in the stupid wet boxers…Tatsuki, just what are you hiding from me?_ Throughout the thought process he had made it the short distance down the hall and into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him. Quickly stripping out of the boxers he stood before his mirror naked, letting his own thoughts run rampage. "Tak-kun, what if I did love you? What if I was the one to..." He chuckled softly, "do 'that' to you? What if you were my first lover?" Kotarou had been avoiding his own feelings toward his cousin for some time now. He wasn't even sure if he liked guys, never mind Tatsuki in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**- Memories in the making

((A/N: Although there aren't any actual lemons in this chapter, there are several suggestive scenes. So be warned this chapter does include **explicit content**!))

Kotarou's small mind was already full with the regular teenage crap, all the extra

confusion made sleep all the less easy to come by. He had changed into _dry_ boxers and

dropped into bed feeling rather exhausted after the fight he had with Tatsuki. Rather then

sleeping and forgetting all the pent up emotions, they seemed to flow freely in the dark.

Turning over yet again his eyes flitted open and stared out into the depths of his room.

_Damn it, what have you done to me? It used to be so easy, ignoring you that is…but _

_now, now you went and screwed it all up! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would _

_you go and do that? You and I are already different…why try to mesh our _

_feelings…_Frustrated he turned over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow,

his hands curling into fists again, he punched the mattress and could feel angry tears

fighting their way out of his eyes. He rolled over again his breathing heavy and the sheets

strewn around the bed and floor. "Damn it…" He whispered into the darkness.

Down the hall, Tatsuki was having the same luck with sleep—or lack of sleep, for

that matter. His eyes were closed and his mind still held the perfect image of Kotarou

lying at his feet in the wet boxers. He smirked lightly, still feeling the slight guilt of

thinking about Kotarou in that way. "Kota…you make me so goddamn happy." Rolling

over onto his side he faced the wall yet again. _Am I fooling myself, to think that this could_

_go anywhere, am I imagining Kota's confusion…can I change him?_ Thinking so much

overwhelmed the usually simple and dull guy, he opened his eyes and sat up, resting his

chin on the window sill, he looked out of the window and sighed deeply. The moonlight

filled the room, throwing it into a deep silver glow.

Kotarou, despite the earlier feelings had fallen into a light and fitful sleep. Images

of him and Tatsuki swam through the erratic and random dreams. Tossing and turning he

slept, occasionally waking up with erotic thoughts he would roll over and force sleep

upon himself, trying to ignore the messages he was sure the dreams were sending him.

Tatsuki could not sleep; he was restless, horny and bitter towards the object of his

affection. He couldn't even remember when the blondie had caught his eye. Slipping out

of bed he tiptoed to his door and opened it slowly hearing the creaking ten times louder

then it probably was. He slid into the hallway his bare feet sinking into the plush carpet.

He looked down the hall, two bedrooms down slept the one he loved, three down was

grandpa. He would be silent, careful and quick. His mind already made up, he crept

silently avoiding the weak spots he knew were sure to make noise. Coming to Kotarou's

room, he leaned against the door and smirked as it opened silently. Kotarou was a mess,

sheets and blankets on the ground, his normally neat hair wisped around his face and

neck, and was that sweat coating his body? Stepping even closer to the bed he stood over

the younger boy just watching him for what seemed like ages. He bent over and kissed

the lips, he pulled away feeling Kotarou moving. "Sleep, sleep and dream of me." He

turned around and slunk back into his room, shutting the door behind him, he felt his

excitement return.

Tatsuki fell into bed and immediately rolled over onto his back, he moaned

quietly, the excitement of kissing Kota still fresh, the adrenaline still running through his

system. His hands glided over his bare chest. His eyes closed and he released another

moan. His hands lowered and slid the top of his boxers down revealing his erection. He

moaned again enclosing the throbbing organ in his warm hands. "Kota…Kota" He

slowly started pumping himself moaning louder, in his mind he pictured Kotarou,

Kotarou with a smile, because that was just the best. Kotarou rarely smiled anymore,

although Tatsuki couldn't take any credit for smiling either, it was normal for him to be

sulky. Kotarou being quiet and angry wasn't usual. It sucked. Feeling his climax coming

he smiled genuinely and smiled. His warm fluid covered his hands and he moved them up

to his mouth and licked away his milk gingerly. In his mind, his toungue became Kotarou's, his lips those of his lovers"Kota…" Rolling

up his boxers, he

rolled over in bed completely satisfied and felt the sleep rush up and drown him in his

sweet dreams.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xD Masturbation alert! This chapter was short and it took a long time to get up…sorry, but it's done! Tune in for next time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**- Hesitations and Meditations

**((A/N THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS AND GRAPHIC CONTENT…TAKE WARNING))**

Sunlight crept into both boys bedrooms. Kotarou groaned and rubbed his eyes, sleep still seemed to overwhelm him and he yawned stretching his arms over his head, completely unaware of his visitor. For at the door stood a silent red-eyed Tatsuki. Tatsuki had fallen in and out of sleep, when pushed all together he had slept less then two hours. For his lust had overpowered him. It was Saturday morning Grandpa was out, Yuuto was visiting some chick, he had cornered Kotarou, and he would not escape him. Licking his lips he pushed the door open completely, his breath was harsh and he smirked at the small blonde.

Kotarou heard the floorboards creak and squeaked as he saw Tatsuki stalking towards him. Tatsuki's excitement could not be hidden, Kotarou shrieked and grabbed the blankets trying to cover himself.

"No use Kota-kun." Tatsuki smirked reaching out and closed his hands around Kotarou's small bony shoulders, he gripped tightly, he was sure to leave a bruise and didn't care as he pushed to object of his affection back, his body slamming against the mattress. Tatsuki climbed up next to him, the mattress creaked with the added weight. "Just WHAT the fuck do you think your doing?" Kotarou was using all his strength to push off his cousin, as if his feelings towards him weren't already fucked up enough, now he was being raped! Just what kind of love was this?

"I'm satisfying myself." He straddled Kotarou his erection straining against the pair of jeans he had gotten dressed in hours earlier. He moved his hips side to side moaning deeply and loudly. "Kota…Kota…Kota" Kotarou was pale, he was frightened, he had never seen Tatsuki like this. "Go get a fucking hooker for this!" He screamed and again tried to push away Tatsuki with his arms already pinned down, it was no use though.

"No…its not _sex_ that I want…its _you_...Kotarou…" Tatsuki looked down into the wide eyes of his cousin and felt tears well up in his eyes. _No, this is what you wanted…you have him, you can take him…you love him goddamn it…you _love_ him…so don't put him through this_. Tatsuki released Kotarou's arms fighting back the overwhelming tears in his eyes and pushed himself off the mattress. He walked to the door and turned back facing a very confused and scared Kotarou.

"I'm so sorry Kota-kun…ignore me, forget me, hate me, but don't ever love me." He bowed his head and walked right back into his room allowing the tears to spill and his shoulders shook with the pain he had just inflicted onto Kotarou. But since when had he become so sentimental? It was a mystery to him. He clenched his hand into a fist and went to slam it into the wall, and was extremely shocked to see a small hand blocking his fist and the wall. "Don't." It whispered, it was shy and confused and shook. Tatsuki bit his lower lip and looked down.

"Kota…" Lowering his arm he cupped Kotarou's cheek, smiling as he blushed deeply and averted his eyes. "I really love you, its not just lust, its everything about—"Tatsuki was cut off by Kotarou's timid lips. He had reached his head up and rested his lips on top of his. Shocked he pulled back. "Kota? Don't fucking tease me!" Kotarou's blush seemed to grow even deeper and he looked down and muttered, "Not teasing…now I know what I felt was…never thought it'd be love but—"This time Tatsuki had cut him off, his lips pressed desperately against Kotarou's.

Kotarou's small thin arms had slipped up and around Tatsuki's neck. "Is this ok?" He was scared and buried his face into Tatsuki's chest. Tatsuki sighed deeply taking in the scent of his smaller lover. "Yes." It was simple, reassuring and full of love. Wrapping his own arms around the blonde's small waist he lifted him up ignoring the muffled gasp. He almost died as he felt uncertain movements and then a pair of legs wrapping around his waist. He turned and sat on his bed, just holding Kotarou. He had waited so damned long for this, he wasn't going to take the sex and run, he would make it memorable and full of love.

Kotarou leaned against his cousin, letting him make the moves, he was sure of himself and Kotarou trusted him. Tatsuki sensing the lack of complete confidence from Kotarou closed his arms tighter and whispered into his ear. "Kota-kun this is alright, this is what two people do when they're in love…this is ok because I love you." Leaving feathery kisses around his ear, Kotarou smiled, and nodded, his head rubbing against Tatsuki's chest. Tatsuki moaned deeply, almost unable to contain himself. Lifting his head he looked into Tatsuki's eyes, they were dark, round and wide. His own lighter ones seemed to have a sparkle in them as he just stared Tatsuki couldn't bare it and pressed his lips to the collar bone of Kotarou. "I'll take care of you forever and ever." Removing one of his hands from the bare back of Kotarou he slid it slowly down the back of Kotarou's boxers and firmly grasped the ass that now belonged to him. Kotarou sat up straight and shocked. The swiftness of his movement made Tatsuki smirk. "Surprised you, no?" He grinned and slowly removed his hand, bringing it back up to hold Kotarou's face. Pulling him close again he laid back onto his bed and pulled Kotarou on top of himself. Running his think fingers through the blonde hair, and sighed prolifically that was laced with the hinting of a smile. Kotarou rolled off of him and lay directly next to him, nuzzling his side; he timidly reached out and took hold of the hem of Tatsuki's t-shirt. He held it and lifted it slowly, his grin growing deeper when he saw the look of sheer pleasure plastered on Tatsuki's face. "Am I doing—?" "Shhh…" Tatsuki held a hand up to silent the little one, when making love there is no right and wrong. As long as it felt good, that's all that matters. And right now, Tatsuki was feeling pretty good. The sturdy pack of abs was exposed and covered in tiny goosebumps brought on by the feeling of Kotarou's finger tips brushing the flesh over and over. Sitting up Tatsuki hurriedly threw off his t-shirt and grabbed Kotarou again smothering their bare chests against each other, it felt so good, so good and so right. Kotarou had lost his bravery and shuttered when Tatsuki grabbed him, this was all so new, especially the fact that it was a guy, and his cousin. But it was love, that he was sure of.

Tatsuki propped himself up on his elbows and once again supped Kotarou's cheek. "You're beautiful." He kissed his lips lightly and pulled back just holding him was pure bliss. Kotarou feeling a bit braver smiled lightly and reached down fingering the waistband of the older boy's jeans all the while managing to hoist himself up so he was sitting on top of Tatsuki's thighs. Tatsuki's eyes widened and he moaned loudly throwing his head back. "Go on!" He urged Kotarou his eyes closing.

Kotarou nodded and unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans releasing the strain on his cousins erection. Tatsuki shivered and was sent into small spasms by just having Kotarou touch him through the boxers he still wore. Kotarou kneeled up, leaving room for Tatsuki to hurriedly kick off the jeans. "Kota…" Reaching out Tatsuki grasped the blondes boxers and pulled them down exposing him completely. "Tatsu-!" He was met by his lips again, which this time moved a bit more coaxingly asking for entrance he was granted. Kotarou opened his mouth and for the first time their tongues collided. Tatsuki's was forceful and explored the caverns of Kotarou's mouth. Kotarou moaned and gasped into the kiss as he felt the sure and steady hands of his cousin working him down there. Pulling back his face was slightly contorted with shock and pleasure. "This will feel good, I swear" Tatsuki whispered enclosing his mouth around Kotarou sending shivers up both of their spines. Kotarou blushed feeling himself harden inside of Tatsuki's mouth. "Tat-kun, this…so…good." He shut up and let Tatsuki work his mouth swirling his tongue around the head of his now erect member. "Tatsuki!" He smiled genuinely feeling completely happy to be in the arms of his lover, to be held and be satisfied like this was a feeling he thought he would never accomplish.

Tatsuki hummed a bit, and it was too much for Kotarou's virgin body, he let himself go and Tatsuki swallowed hungrily not complaining but releasing him from his mouth and smirking. "Did you like your first blowjob?" He pulled the naked body of Kotarou down on him and smiled, his own hard-on still throbbing beneath him. Kotarou smiled and lay his head on the older boy's chest. "Yes…." It was quiet and beautiful, his voice was melodic and pure, like that of an angel. Tatsuki stroked his hair and smiled, because he would get his own pleasure soon enough, but pleasure ran deeper then physical. Kotarou being in love with him was pleasure enough, they would take it slow and lovingly. They would make it though, through thick and thin, in love and in touch with each other. Tatsuki smiled as he saw Kotarou's eyes droop closed and he lay on top of him. This would be good, the start of something new, it felt right to be here with him. Love, it was pure and it would last. Forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All right! It's over! Long trip between the two, but they luff each other Yey them! Review please


End file.
